


on the mend

by tentaclemonster



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Physical Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclemonster/pseuds/tentaclemonster
Summary: "You’re evil, do you know that? I don’t care what Margaery says, you’re an absolute devil.”
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Willas Tyrell
Kudos: 143
Collections: ASOIAFrarepairs Promptfills





	on the mend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt “Sansa/Willas: Sansa is his physical therapist” from the asoiafrarepairs tumblr prompt page.

“You’re evil, do you know that? I don’t care what Margaery says, you’re an absolute devil.” 

Willas was panting as he said it, his fists clenched at his sides on the yoga mat his sweat soaked back was currently pressed flat against. 

The devil herself only smiled at Willas’ complaint, not offended in the slightest. Why would she be? Sansa had heard worse from him since she started coming to his flat for his physical therapy, especially in the beginning when he had just gotten out of the hospital and the exercises she was helping him through now were that much harder, when lifting his leg felt as impossible as lifting a boulder would.

“Margaery does like to exaggerate my better qualities,” Sansa agreed. “It’s called being a good friend.”

“It’s called being a pushy little sister, that’s what it is.”

Sansa laughed, a light little sound that Willas never tired of hearing. Her hands were gentle on his leg as she helped him to lower it from his chest back to the floor. The limb felt heavy, tingling from exertion, and Willas was so exhausted that even the nervous hummingbird flutter in his chest he always felt when Sansa was touching him had been put to rest for the moment. 

“Only two more on this one and then we’re done.”

“ _ Two _ .”

“Be happy, Willas. A real devil would make you do twenty.”

Willas huffed a laugh and lifted his leg again, pulling it back to his chest. He winced at the movement and Sansa caught the expression.

“Any pain?” she asked, concerned.

Willas shook his head. “No, just...tired. I won’t be running any marathons any time soon if this little bit leaves me so spent, I’ll tell you that much.”

“To be fair,” Sansa said, her smile widening, “you weren’t running any marathons before this, either.”

“I suppose now I’ll just have a decent excuse when Garlan asks me to join him on his morning runs, won’t I?” 

“We’ll see,” Sansa replied, as Willas slowly lowered his leg again. “You are doing very well, you know? Not just with the physical side of things, but your attitude, too. You’ve come a long way since the hospital, Willas. You should be proud of yourself.”

“Well,” Willas said, then cleared his throat. His face felt hot and he couldn’t tell whether he was blushing or if it was just the blood rushing to his face from the exercise. “Well, I had a wonderful physical therapist to help me, didn’t I? I can’t take all the credit.”

“Mmm. That would be the devil you were talking about earlier?”

“She has her good qualities, too.” 

“Glad to hear you think so.”

Willas finished the last exercise and felt a wave of relief rush through him as he lay back, sweaty and panting. He ran a hand through his hair and grimaced at how wet with sweat it was.

“Want me to run you a bath?” Sansa offered, humored. 

“So long as it’s hot as all hell and you’ll be joining me in it, gods yes, I would be thankful for it. You don’t need to go, do you?”

“Margaery isn’t expecting me to be home tonight, so no.” Sansa gave his leg a gentle squeeze and smiled at him before standing. “Rest for a few minutes, alright? I’ll come tell you when the tub is full.”

Willas sighed and nodded, closing his eyes. “I take it back, Sansa. You’re an angel.”

“Ha!” she laughed. Willas could hear her footsteps padding away, the sound of the water turning on in the bathroom, the loud crash of it as it started filling the tub. “Let’s hear you say that at your next appointment, then.” 

Willas held back a groan.

“Looking forward to it,” he called to her, and sighed when he realized a part of him actually was.


End file.
